All I need
by KaiaRay
Summary: Emma Swan is a bails bond person in Boston. She is tracking down a fugitive named Neal Gold and he leads her into Storybrooke. She only plans on going there to get a fugitive she's been chasing and take him back to Boston, but her plans hit a major bump in the road. Regina isn't evil in this story and is happily married to Daniel and Henry is their kid. This is a Graham/Emma story.
1. Chapter 1

**All I need**

**Chapter 1 **

**AN: Emma Swan is a bails bond person in Boston. She is tracking down a fugitive named Neal Gold and he leads her into Storybrooke. She only plans on going there to get a fugitive she's been chasing and take him back to Boston, but her plans hit a major bump in the road. Regina isn't evil in this story and is happily married to Daniel and Henry is their kid. This is a Graham/Emma story with mentions in the past to K****illian/Emma**.

Relief washed over Emma when she saw the Welcome to Storybrooke sign up ahead of her. It hadn't been that long of a drive, but it had been a very bad day for her. The bastard she had chased down for two months paid one of his friends to slash Emma's tire, so his friend could get a head start out-of-town. She hadn't taken it very well, punching the guy in the face. It was luck for her was also a wanted fugitive, so he couldn't press charges and he had a pretty good pay-day for this capture.

Neal Gold had a much heavier price on his capture, so Emma was determined to catch him. The guy had ruined her favorite pair of jeans, boots and had her tires slashed trying to escape, so now it was personal to her. She found out his father lived in a Storybrooke, Maine and seemed to have clout in the town. Of course he would run to his rich daddy to get him out of a jam, that what all the rich kids did she chased down for her job. They should have thanked their lucky stars for their privileged life and for the fact they had parents. Emma didn't have any of those things because she was abandoned as a baby by her parents.

It wasn't long before Emma saw buildings up ahead of her, looking around at the small town. The advantage of hunting a man in a small town were there weren't many places to hide, but the bad news were small town people always looked after their own. Emma knew she was going to have to play nice to even attempt to capture Neal. "This sucks, but everything about my life does." She muttered to herself, shaking her head. It was only a two years ago, she had felt just the opposite of the emptiness and sorrow that filled her. She glanced down at her hand on the steering wheel of her beat up Volkswagen Beetle, looking down at her left hand. The pale band of skin on her ring finger made was a reminder of what she had lost, and it hurt more than she could bare most days. She put her eyes back on the road, placing her hand on chest, touching her wedding rings she wore on the chain around her neck.

She drove straight to the city building in town, ignoring her grumbling stomach, wanting to get out of this small town. It was too hard being in a small town like this, where she had met her husband. She walked into the building wearing tall brown lace up boots with dark skinny jeans, a white tank top with a red leather jacket. Emma walked up to the red-headed receptionist at the front desk, leaned on the top of the desk. "Hi, my name is Emma Swan. I'm a fugitive recovery agent in Boston. There is a fugitive hiding in Storybrooke and I'm here to collect him. Is the Mayor in today?" She asked, deciding to go straight to the top on this one.

"Really?" The girl gasped out, her blue eyes going wide. "I'll let the mayor know." She grabbed the phone telling her boss what was going on. "Mayor Mills said to go on up. It's at the top of the steps the last door on the right.

"Thank you." Emma nodded; she hurried up the steps then down the hall. She stopped in front of the door with Mayor Mills name on the frosted glass. She knocked on the door waiting for the mayor to call her inside.

"Come in." The Mayor Mills called out to her, and she walked inside the office. Emma's mouth almost fell open at the beautiful elegant black and white office, which looked like it could be in a mansion in. "Ah you must be the fugitive hunter Emma Swan. I'm Mayor Regina Mills. Welcome to Storybrooke." The mayor had short brown hair, dark brown eyes and wore a very expensive looking grey dress as she stood up out of her chair. "You have great timing, Miss Swan. Our town Sheriff is here going over town business with me. I would have referred you to him." The beautiful woman smiled at Emma, her dark eyes filled with friendliness. "This is Sheriff Graham Humbert." She motioned to the chair, where Emma saw curly brown hair peeking out at the top of the elaborate chair in front of her desk. Emma was surprised she had missed the fact someone else was there, she was really off her game today.

The man stood up turning around, Emma felt her breath catch in her lungs when Sheriff Humbert's blue eyes locked on her green eyes. It was the first time since she lost her husband, she had found another man attractive and guilt hit her life a freight train. She chose to blame it on the fact he had blue eyes, model good looks and a beard. "Please call me Graham. It's nice to meet you, Miss Swan." Graham's Irish accented voice called out as he smiled, walking over to her extending his hand.

Emma heart dropped at hearing his accent, that sounded so much like Killian's had, and her whole body began to shake. A wave of nausea, weakness hit her and her vision blurred as she tried to take deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Graham asked, looking the beautiful blonde in front of him, who looked very pale. He saw her open her mouth, but her eyes shut and she collapsed. He reached out catching the unconscious fugitive hunter in his arms.

**Later**

Emma felt a pounding in her head, she kept her eyes closed, feeling confused to where or what happened. Her eyes flew open remembering fainting in the Mayor of Storybrooke's office, the bright light in the hospital made her squint. "Emma, you're at the Storybrooke Hospital. You fainted at the Mayor's office. I'm Sheriff Graham." He reminded her, as Emma finally was able to see him sitting next to her bed looking worried.

"I can't be here." Emma said trying to get out of the bed. She struggled to push herself up, but she was too weak.

"You need to lay back down, Miss Swan. Dr. Whale said you are dehydrated and malnourished but he wanted to run test to make sure that's all. He said you will need to spend the night here." Graham told her, gently pushing her back on the bed.

"No, I need to catch my target and get out of here." Emma argued with Graham, trying once more to get up and failed.

"You need to rest." Graham shook his head, giving her a look of concern. "You gave the Mayor and me quite a scare. Once Dr. Whale clears you to leave the hospital you can go, but you need fluids and to rest."

"No" Emma said to him stubbornly, attempting again to roll out of the bed, and then felt Graham handcuffing her hand to the bed. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" She weakly called out, anger in her eyes looking back and forth between him and the handcuff on her wrist to the bed.

"I can't have you endangering yourself, by passing out in the hospital. I don't want your family trying to sue our town or hospital, if you severely hurt yourself. Do you want me to call them?" He asked her raising a brow. He hoped the mention of her family would make her realize she needed to take care of herself.

Emma's angry gaze turned to a blank look, "I don't have family or anyone who will care, so your town is safe. But I might sue you if you don't uncuff me." Emma threatened him, as a good-looking blonde man wearing a purple dress shirt, grey dress pants and white doctor's coat walked into the room.

"I wasn't aware the patient is under arrest, Sheriff." The man said looking over at his patient handcuffed to the bed. "Hello I'm Dr. Whale."

"She's not but, she keeps insisting on leaving and trying to get out of bed. Miss Swan can't even really stand. She'll hurt herself." Graham replied turning away to look at Dr. Whale.

walked over to Emma, looking down at her giving her a small smile. "Sheriff Graham is correct, Miss Swan. You are severely dehydrated, exhausted and malnourished. When is the last time you had a good solid meal and a good night's sleep?" He asked her, taking her pulse.

"I don't remember." Emma replied licking her dry lips, "I have a busy job that requires me to keep long and hours, so I eat or sleep when I get a chance."

"Well human body requires you to get sleep, food and water regularly." He countered getting a frown from her, "Please uncuff my patient Sheriff." He said seeing a smile his patients face, who gave a smug look.

"You'll find her passed out of the floor or her room or a hallway somewhere, if I do." Graham sighed reaching for his handcuff key, he wasn't sure why he cared so much but he did. There was something about this woman in front of him, and he felt the urge to protect her and look after her. It was obvious she wasn't doing a very good job of it herself. He had been immediately attracted and drawn to the beautiful blonde the moment he saw her in Regina's office, although there was more than just attraction drawing him to her.

"I know that why I'll use the restraint on the bed, or give her a sedative if she won't listen with my requests." Dr. Whale replied, reaching for the restraints on the side of the bed.

"I prefer the handcuffs then." Emma glared, choosing the lesser of two evils in her opinion, although the two men in the room were stunned.

"You're my kind of woman. Are you single?" Dr. Whale winked at her at hearing her request.

Graham grabbed Dr. Whale by his lab coat pulling him away from Emma's bed. The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at the doctor. "You are _way _out of line, doctor." Graham gritted out, getting a look of amusement from Dr. Whale, making him angrier.

"Calm down, Sheriff. I'm just joking." Dr. Whale said to him, and then looked over at Emma. "I'm sorry if I crossed a line, Miss Swan."

"It takes much more than that to offend me, Dr. Whale. I deal with criminals on a daily basis." She shrugged at him.

"Miss Swan, I'm so happy you're awake." Mayor Mills walked into Emma's hospital room with a tall man with short brown hair holding a ten-year old boy with brown hair and green eyes. "Graham and I were very worried about you. Graham even insisted on riding with you in the ambulance." Regina said walking over to the bed, giving the newcomer to her town a small smile.

Emma glanced over at Graham from the corner of her eyes; the sheriff's looked to be almost blushing. "I'm glad you stopped by Mayor; I need to take to you about my case" She began to explain.

"Please call me Regina. You need to get better than we'll talk about it. I came by to check on you. We were on our way to dinner. This is my husband Daniel and our son Henry." Regina introduced Emma to her family with a proud happy grin.

"It's nice to meet you both. Please call me, Emma." She gave the family a small smile fighting back her envy at Regina's happiness and her family.

"It's nice meeting you, too. I hope you are feeling better soon." Daniel said to her, while Henry took a step towards her staring at her in awe. "Say hello Henry."

"Hi Emma, you look just like a princess from my book. Are you a princess?" He asked her with wide eyes, looking at her like she was famous.

"Sorry kid, I'm no princess." Emma replied, holding back urge to laugh at this question, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"I agree with you Henry, she does look like a princess." Dr. Whale replied, getting a shove from Graham towards the door, that didn't go unnoticed by all of the adults in the room. "I better go I have patients to check on. I'll be back to check on you."

"Why are you handcuffed to the bed?" Henry asked Emma, "I thought you are a good guy." His eyes were filled with confusion looking between Emma and Graham.

"She doesn't like hospitals very much, but she needs to stay here to get better." Graham quickly explained getting a look from his boss of disapproval of the handcuffing. "She kept trying to get out of bed, and she could get hurt."

Henry leaned in closer to Emma, "I don't like hospitals either, but you need to get better. I'll bring my book by tomorrow and read to you." He smiled at her, and then spun around to look at his parents. "Please can I read to Emma?" He asked them.

"If Emma says its okay, we'll bring you by in the afternoon." Regina answered, seeing Emma trying not to be charmed by Henry, but like everyone else she'd lose that battle.

The look on the kids face was so damn adorable she couldn't say no to him, "I'd like that, Henry." She nodded to him receiving a huge grin from him.

"We'll stop by around noon tomorrow. Get some rest, Emma." Regina nodded at her, starting to the door.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to walk them to the elevator." Graham said to Emma, who ignored him, holding back her snide remark not to bother because of the kid. He waited until they were out of earshot of Emma. "Can I talk to you alone, Mayor?" Graham asked her.

"I'll be right down, honey." She said turning to kiss her husband Daniel lovingly, and smiled at Henry.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the car." Daniel pressed the elevator button, "Good night, Graham." He said to him getting in the elevator with Henry.

Once the elevator doors closed Graham spoke, "I'm worried that Gold might try to convince Emma to leave town by threatening her or hurting her. We can't leave her unprotected. I think I should guard her tonight, and have Lance work the day shift for me tomorrow."

"I wouldn't put it past, Gold. If it makes you feel better, than watch over her." Regina answered unable to hide her knowing grin.

"What? I'm just doing my job." Graham defended, as Regina laughed at him, shaking her head.

"If you say so Sheriff" She smirked, pressing the elevator button, looking over her shoulder. "Ah, it looks like Dr. Whale's rounds were short." She added casually, while Graham head snapped around to see Dr. Whale walking into Emma's room. He rushed off not bothering to say another word to her, making her chuckle. Regina noticed Graham's interest from the moment he laid eyes on the blonde, and by the way he had refused to leave her side.

**Later that night **

Graham stood in the doorway, watching Emma sleeping soundly in her hospital bed. He heard the sound of footsteps and a cane against the floor approaching him, turning to see Mr. Gold smiling at him.

"Hello Sheriff, I heard we had a new person in town and she fell ill. I just wanted to check on her." He greeted Graham, his dark eyes looking behind Graham to look at Emma. "She is very beautiful. It would be such a shame, if something happened to her."

"You still stay away from her, Mr. Gold. If I find you near her then I will arrest you." Graham growled out, angry at Gold for threatening Emma and for his disrespect for any law or authority.

"My Sheriff, I've never seen you so worked up over a woman. She really must be something." He smiled, and then took a few steps back. "I better go, I have dinner plans. Good night Sheriff." He turned walking off down the hall.

"Sheriff Humbert." He heard a nurse call out to him, gaining his attention. "Miss Swan's belongings got mixed up with other patients. Would you put them in her room? I have a patient, who needs pain medicine." She held out a large plastic bag to him.

"Yes, Nurse Klein." He nodded, taking it from her, before she rushed off. He stared at the bag in his hands then it to the room seeing Emma still sound asleep. Even though he knew I was wrong he could stop himself, from opening the bag looking inside. Graham sighed reaching into the bag pulling out a wallet and he opened it to see a Florida Driver's License for Emma Jones pulling it out of the wallet. He stared at the name, and then looked at her green eyes lit up with happiness and a huge smile on her face. She was even more beautiful, when she was truly smiling. All of her credit cards said Emma Jones as well, when he lifted out one of the cards, something stuck to the back of it fell to the ground.

Graham bent down to pick it up, seeing it was a picture of her on a boat in the arms of a man with dark hair and crystal blue eyes, their arms wrapped around each other. They both looked very happy and in love in the picture. He put the picture back in the wallet placing it back in the bag, planning on stopping when his fingers brushed two rings in the bag. He grabbed them realizing they were on a long chain, pulling it out of the bag to see a beautiful but simple square diamond engagement ring with a man's white gold. He sat down in the chair behind him pulling out the wallet taking the picture out to see her wearing a ring in it, and the man was wearing other wedding band. Emma's last name was really Jones and she had or was married and had lived in Florida at some point. He put everything back inside the bag, going into her room putting it away quietly.

**The next morning**

Graham sat in front of Emma's bed drinking a cup of coffee looking at the Ipad in front of him. He looked up at her to see her awake staring at him, surprise in her green eyes. "Seriously you've been here all night?" She raised a brow at him, "I'm starting to think you're protecting a fugitive by watching over me."

Graham leaned forward, shaking his head at her. "I can assure you, we are on the same side." Graham replied looking into her eyes. "Neal Cassidy or should I say Neal Gold isn't a friend of mine. We've never really seen eye to eye. He's always been a thief and a liar."

A small smiled graced Emma's lips, able to see he was telling her the truth. "I believe you. Now tell me why you sent the night looking after a total stranger?"

"I'm the Sheriff of this town, so it' my job." Graham grinned, leaving out the details of his attraction and need to know her better.

"That is true, as well but you're leaving something out." Emma countered, seeing surprise in the Sheriff's eyes. "I can tell when someone is lying to me or holding back details. It's kind of my super power. You can test me, I know you want to." She wasn't sure why she was telling him anything about her, she couldn't remember the last real conversion she had with another person that didn't involve work or was forced.

Graham's eyes lit up with excitement leaning back in his chair grinning at her, "Okay. My favorite color is green. I've never lost a game of darts. I've been in love a few times but it never worked out. I hate animals. My best friend's husband is in a coma and I grew up a group home in Ireland." He said to her waiting for her tell him which things were facts and which were lies.

"True, true, false,false, true, and true." Emma answered smirking at the stunned look on Graham's face.

"I'm good at spotting when someone is lying but you are brilliant at it. I'm looking for a deputy. There's dental." He grinned hopefully at her, getting a small but genuine chuckle from her.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm a big city type of girl. Speaking of big cities, when can I get sprung from here so I can drag Neal off to face his day in court?" Emma asked flattered Graham asked her to join his police force. She needed to get out of Storybrooke as soon as possible because the Sheriff was making her feel again and she couldn't let that happen to her. Emma had everything she had ever dreamed of and lost in the blink of an eye. It made her realize, she hadn't been meant to be happy or have anyone in her life.

"There is one small snag I need to tell you about." Graham cocked his head to the side, biting his lip. "Neal Cassidy is Neal Gold, and the son of Mr. Robert Gold. Mr. Gold pretty much owns everything in this town and he's really protective of his son. He knows you're here in Storybrooke, so Neal is most likely halfway across the globe by now."

"How does he know I'm here?!" Emma huffed then rolled her eyes, "Small towns" She muttered answering her own question getting a nod from Graham.

"He showed up last night awhile you were sleeping, enquiring about you. Trust me when I say he knows you're here to collect his son." Graham left out the fact Gold threatened her.

"Trust isn't something I do very well." Emma informed him, hearing Killian's voice in her head 'Try something new darling, its called trust.' He had said that too her not long after they had met.

"You can trust me, Emma." Graham stressed to her leaning forward in his chair, staring into her eyes.

"Say I trust you and Neal is long gone. What's your suggestion to wait it out here and he'll be back eventually?" Emma gave him a pointed look, when a beautiful woman with short black hair wearing a white button up blouse with a turquoise cardigan over it and grey dress slack and grey ballerina flats walked into the room.

"Graham" The woman said confused looking at him then over at Emma. "Did Dr. Whale put someone else in with David?" She asked him.

"It's only temporary." Graham sighed, standing up walking over to her, feeling Emma's questioning gaze on his back. "I'm running on empty and I didn't want to chance Gold would come back for Miss Swan." He informed her rubbing his right eye trying to stay awake. "I knew you would be all her most of the day reading to David. I should have asked you first."

"No, it's okay." She smiled looking up at the exhausted face of one of her best friends. "I'll be here all day. You go get some rest. I'll stay here until you come back." She took his hand in hers squeezing it.

"Thank you." He nodded at her, turning around to look at Emma. "Emma, this is Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret, this is Emma Swan." He introduced them letting out a yawn.

"Go get some rest, Sheriff." Emma shook her head noticing her wrist were free of handcuffs.

"I putting my trust you to follow your doctor's orders." He smiled at her, before spinning back around to look at his best friend. "Will you make sure she stays put? She needs stay put until Dr. Whale clears her for release."

"You can count on me." She answered, hugging him before he started to leave the room. Graham kept glancing back at them through the glass walking over to the elevator. A smile lit up Mary Margaret's face for a brief second, disappeared looking over the closed curtain, then back over at Emma. "It's nice to meet you, Emma. How long will you be in town?" She asked her politely.

"Not very long, I hope. I'm here to make sure a man has to answer for his crimes back in Boston." She replied able to see the heartbreak in the woman's eyes. Emma understood heartbreak and how it felt to lose the man you love.

"You must be here after Mr. Gold's son Neal. He's had multiple people here sent to take him in but somehow they end up agreeing to let him go. Rumor is some of them have gone missing but Graham hasn't been able to prove it." Mary Margaret whispered sitting down next to her bed. Her blue eyes filled with tears. "My husband David worked with Graham at the station, he called me one night telling me he was pretty sure he had evidence on Gold making people disappear. David said he would be late coming home, but he never came home that night. Graham found him in the woods out cold and he hasn't woken up since. It's been two years." She wiped the tears away, glancing over at the curtain her husband laid behind.

Emma felt her heart clench at hearing her story, making her remember the night Killian had died, "I'm so sorry. Are there any leads on what happened to your husband that night? Or what he found out?" Emma asked wanting to help Mary Margaret.

"Graham's been working on it, but keeps hitting dead ends. He needs another deputy at the station to help besides Deputy Lance, who volunteers his time. It's just no one is town is willing to go up against Gold." She explained giving Emma a small smile. "Please listen to Graham. He is good man and you can trust him. I'm going to go read to my husband. If you need anything, just let me know." She got up pulling a book out of her large purse, opening the curtain once she reached it. "Good morning David. I've missed you. Where did we leave off yesterday? Oh yes, we were at were Snow White meets Prince Charming for the first time." She said opening the book, sitting down on the edge of his bed placing her hand over his, and then began reading in a soft voice.

Emma watched Mary Margaret reading to her husband, seeing the hope in Mary Margaret's eyes that today might be the day her husband awoke. She took a deep breath deciding she wouldn't let Gold get away with what he did to her husband and mostly a few fugitive hunters like her. She found herself nodding off to sleep unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

When she slowly came awoke, she could hear the sound of hushed voices in the room, seeing Mayor Mills with her husband Daniel and their son Henry. "Henry, you can read to her tomorrow." Regina said to her son in a hushed whisper.

"Henry, why do you want to read to Miss Swan badly? You help Mary Margaret read to David all the time." Daniel questioned him, unsure how his son became attached to the woman so quickly.

"I think Sheriff Graham likes her. He doesn't have any family and I think he's lonely." Henry whispered to them. "She's really cool and can tell me about Boston too!"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at how perceptive her son was at reading people. Graham had always gone out of his way to befriend her son going fishing with him and Daniel. "We should come back later and maybe she'll be awake. Miss Swan needs her rest."

"Actually, I'm in the mood for visitors." Emma voice called out to them gaining the family's attention. "Hey kid. I'm glad you came to visit me." She smiled at Henry, who ran over to her excited.

"Hey Emma, I'm glad your awake." Henry exclaimed running over to her bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked her concern flickering in his green eyes.

"I'm feeling better." Emma replied trying to fight back the feelings the people in this town brought out in her. She had perfected turning off her emotions since she lost Killian, unable to handle feeling anything at all. No one had even been able to even get close to her, now this kid, Mary Margaret and Graham were all taking small chunks out of the wall she built around her heart. "What book did you bring?"

"I borrowed Miss Blanchard's fairytale book. What is your favorite fairytale story?" He asked sitting up on the edge of her bed.

"My favorite story is Peter Pan." Emma answered, as Regina handed him the large fairytale book.

"Mine is Snow White." He grinned opening the book, then began reading her the story of Peter Pan. Emma couldn't help but feel her heart aching trying to not think about what she and Killian's child would have been like if things were different. She had everything she ever wanted to one moment then it was all stripped away from her a few weeks later. All she could do was remind herself she was meant to be alone and dedicate her life to find the person, who had taken everything away from her.

Henry read to her for a while telling her he would be back after school to read to her and David tomorrow. He left with his parents when Dr. Whale came in to check in on Emma, "How are you feeling, Miss Swan?" Dr. Whale asked her, smiling at her.

"I'm ready to get the hell out of this hospital, no offense." Emma replied making him chuckle at her answer.

"I'll release you, but only if you promise to eat and get rest. You need to take care of yourself." He said raising a brow at her.

"I'll do my best." Emma paused. "Is there a hotel or place I can rent a room in town?" She asked him.

A huge grin crossed Dr. Whale's lips, "Ah, it sounds like you will be staying in our town for a while. There is an inn next to Granny's Diner. The food is very good. Would you like to have dinner with me, Emma?" He asked her.

"Isn't it unprofessional to hit on your patients?" Graham's voice interrupted walking into the room, his arms crossed over his chest staring down Dr. Whale.

"I'm releasing her in a few minutes, so technically she won't be one of my patients anymore." Dr. Whale smirked at the Sheriff, before turning back to Emma. "Please call me Victor. What do you say?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry I can't." Emma replied to him expecting the doctor to look discouraged but it only made him more interested in her. "Graham and I have are dinner to go over the terms of my new job as deputy."

Graham pushed past Dr. Whale grinning at Emma, "I'm glad to have you aboard, Deputy." He grinned holding out his hand to her. After earlier this morning he was convinced she would be going home to Boston, but he luckily had been wrong.

"You're buying." Emma smirked taking his hand to shake it, when she did tingles ran up her spine at the feeling of Graham's hand in hers. Her breath caught in her chest at the feelings running through her body and at the way the handsome sheriff was looking at her.

Graham nodded unable to get any words out, swallowing hard as he tried to get control of himself. He had never felt anything like this towards any girl he had been with before. "I'll take you to Granny's. She can get you a room before dinner." He found his voice surprised by how calm and cool he sounded, when he felt anything but.

"Great." She said looking over at her doctor. "I'm I free to go, Doctor?" She asked him needing to get out of the hospital as soon as possible.

"Yes, and I'll take a rain check on that dinner." He said to her not willing to accept no for an answer on his dinner date idea. "I've got other patients to check on. I'll see you around Emma Swan." He added leaving the room.

"Wow, here I thought small town people didn't like outsiders." Emma shook her head at Graham.

"Actually no, everyone in this town gets eager when a new face comes into town, especially a beautiful one. The dating pool in this town is pretty small." He warned her, unable to stop from telling her that she was beautiful.

"I'm sure the women in town were clawing at each other when you came into town, especially with an accent like yours." Emma countered taking the spot light of her, seeing Graham's cheeks break out in a light blush, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, I'm right. I want stories over dinner." She grinned at her new coworker, trying not to find his blushing adorable and sexy.

"I'll let you get dressed. Your belongings are in the closet." He rushed out of the room not wanting to discuss the reaction woman in town had when he arrived, especially not with a woman that he was very interested in pursuing romantically. Graham looked through his emails on his phone waiting for Emma to get changed.

"Let's get out of here." Emma said anxiously, getting his attention away from his phone, when she walked up to him a few minutes later.

**Later-Granny's**

Graham sat across from Emma at the dinner in a booth, they both were drinking a cup of coffee, waiting for their food. "What changed your mind about the job?" He asked her before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I want to find out what happened to Mary Margaret's husband. I think you could use a fresh set of eyes to look at the case." Emma answered seeing Graham smile at her. "What?"

"Ah, I see you've fallen under Mary Margaret's spell like every other person who's ever met her. I was just passing through from Canada to take a job in New York. Mary Margaret and David kind of adopted me. Here we are five years later." Graham replied knowingly, his eyes sparkling then a serious look crossed his face. "The past two years feel like twenty with David being in a coma and not knowing what happened to him."

"Tell me about the events leading up to you finding David in the woods." Emma asked leaning cross the table. She knew that finding out what happened that night would wake up David. Not knowing who was responsible for taking your husband away was agonizing.

"A fugitive hunter much like you came into town after Mr. Gold's son Neal. His name was Patrick Kelly and he was determined to bring Neal back with him. He and Gold got into an altercation in front of his pawn shop." He started seeing Emma's eyes going wide, her hand shook holding her coffee cup. "Emma, are you alright?"

"Was Patrick Kelly Irish and from Boston?" Her voice was low and her eyes set on table, unable to meet his.

"Do you know him? Is he a coworker of yours?" He asked assuming they had worked together as fugitive recovery agents.

"No, he was my husband's best friend." She whispered out, closing her eyes taking a deep breath, forcing her eyes up to meet his. "Wait, when did he arrive here in Storybrooke?" She asked remembering the last time she saw Patrick and it was a week before Killian was killed.

"It was around the end of May two years ago, I believe. When was the last time you saw him?" He asked her.

"He came over to our apartment on May 29th, 2009 saying he was going out-of-town for a case. He was acting strange and jumpy. Patrick asked if I would go get them some Whiskey from the store, but I knew he wanted to talk to Killian alone so I left for a few minutes." Emma felt her stomach roll with fear, thinking that Patrick's visit had mostly put Killian in danger and killed him.

"How do you remember the date?" He asked, stunned she could remember the exact date.

"A week later to the date my husband's fishing boat blew up in the harbor with him on it." Emma whispered, pulling out the chain from underneath her zipped up read leather jacket. She held up the rings for him to see. "Killian always wore his wedding ring, except that day it fell down our sink drain. I told him I get it out and bring it to him with lunch." Her green eyes were locked on the ring filled with heartbreak and tears. "I managed to get it out. When I got to the dock Killian was standing on the deck of his boat smiling." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But when I got close to the boat it blew up and knocked me out cold on the dock." She wiped away her tears, felt Graham put his hand over hers on the table and she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry." Graham said with sympathy in his voice. His heart broke for her at hearing she watched her husband boat exploding with him on it.

"The only thing that keeps me going is finding the bastard who killed him and making him pay." Emma's voice shook with rage, allowing Graham's hand to stay on top of hers. "Let me guess the last night Patrick was seen was the night, before you found David unconscious in the woods. I'm betting they were last seen together."

"Yes, Gold pointed the finger at Patrick saying he ran off after he attacked David Nolan. I didn't buy it then or now. I've been trying to track down Patrick. His credit cards were used around the world but there aren't any video images or proof he is still alive." Graham explained taking drink of his coffee.

"His cards were used in luxury hotels and expensive restaurants. The nicest hotel I ever knew him to say in was a Hyatt and his idea of dinner out was a sports bar." Emma said to him. "I knew his disappear was related to what happened to my husband, so I became a fugitive hunter."

"Graham" A woman's voice called out, and Emma turned to see a very beautiful and scantily clad brunette with red streaks in her hair wearing a very short white skirt and midriff white showing blouse with a white apron. The woman's blue eyes were set on Graham's hand on Emma's and jealousy flashing in them. Emma went to move her hand away, when Graham laced his fingers through hers shooting her a 'please help me look'. "You must be new to Storybrooke. I'm Ruby." She smiled at Emma, her tone was friendly but the look in her eyes wasn't.

"Hi Ruby, I'm Emma Swan. Graham's new deputy. "She said meeting her eyes, glancing at Graham out of the corner of her eyes.

"She originally came here to collect Neal for a court date. Do you know where he's hiding?" He asked, watching Ruby blue eyes looking down at the ground.

"No, I haven't seen him." Ruby crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's lying." Emma said getting a glare from the waitress.

"Neal broke the law again. He's not going to change, Ruby." Graham shook his head.

"Why do you care, Graham? You've made it very clear there is _nothing_ between us." She asked, looking down at his hand on Emma's.

"I care because you're one of my best friends and I care about you. The guy is bad news." Graham felt a headache coming on. Ruby had pursued a relationship with him from the moment he arrived in Storybrooke, but he just saw her as a friend. He wasn't blind knowing she was attractive, it just she wasn't his type.

"He's wanted for participating in a bank robbery. One of the men shot one of the tellers, lucky for Neal the woman survived." Emma said to her, watching a stunned look break out on Ruby's face. "I'm guessing he left out that little detail."

"He told me that his court date was for unpaid parking tickets." Ruby sighed, wondering why she always let Neal lie to her because she knew she was so much smarter than that.

"He claims that he didn't pull the trigger. Him being there makes him an accessory to attempted murder." Emma pointed out to her. "You can do much better than a guy like him."

Ruby eyes traveled over to Graham, "The amount of single nice guys is very limited in our town." Ruby muttered, and then looked over at Emma. "It looks like you snagged one of them. You'll food will be up in a minute." She walked away.

"It's not like.." Emma started to call after her but Graham stopped her by calling Emma's name.

"Emma, you don't owe her any explanation. She's just a friend with a one-sided crush." Graham told her as Emma pulled her hand away from his.

"Whatever is or isn't going on between you two is none of my business. I don't care." Emma retorted picking up her coffee cup, although she was lying to him and herself. Graham was the first man since Killian, who made her feel again, after being numb for the past two years.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Graham enquired, leaning forward on the table.

"It depends on the question." Emma answered, after taking a sip of her coffee. She would have told any other person no way in hell, proving Graham was getting through her wall.

"Why did you go back to your maiden name? I'm guessing it's because you could investigate without people knowing who you were married to Killian." Graham asked in a hushed tone, not wanting anyone to overhear them.

Emma nodded at him, "I'm happy to see the Sheriff of this little town and my new boss is no Barney Fife." She teased smirking at him, wanting to change the subject.

Graham laughed shaking his head at her. The sweet sound of it made Emma join in laughing for the first time in two years. "I think we're going to work very well together." He grinned holding up his coffee cup.

"Here is your food." Ruby called out walking up, sliding their plates in front of them, and then stomping away from them.

"Thank you." Emma said to her, and then raised a brow at Graham. "Are you sure you've done nothing to make her think she has a chance?" She teased him, noticing Graham body language and how he looked down the table. "You want to know what I think." Emma leaned over the table. "I think had too much to drink one night and gave Ms. Red over there the wrong idea by you sleeping with her." Graham's cheeks flushed, verifying her theory was correct.

"It was over a year ago, Dr. Whale told Mary Margaret and I that David should be put in a long-term care a facility. He told us that he was never going to wake up." Graham voice wavered, hurt and devastation reflecting in his eyes. "Mary Margaret refused saying she wouldn't give up on her husband. I stayed with her until she cried herself to sleep then I came here and got pissed off my ass. I felt numb and she kissed me. I just need to feel something. He and Mary Margaret are my best friends and the only family that I have." He choked out, pinching the bridge of his nose. The feel of Emma's soft hand over his, made him look up at her.

"I'm sorry. I promise you we'll find the bastard who did this to him." Emma gave him a smile, "As long as David is still alive and breathing, you have to stay hopeful." She added stunning herself. Emma Swan was not optimistic in any way at all. Actually she was the exact opposite of it, but here she was giving someone hope.

"Thanks, I want to do the same for you." Graham nodded gratefully, unable to deny to himself that he was starting to have feelings for Emma. He could see Ruby glaring at Emma from the corner of the room, and he sighed. "Mary Margaret has an extra room at her loft. I'm sure she'd love the company. She pretty much traps me there a few nights a week trying to fuss over me. It would take some pressure off me."

"Mary Margaret traps you in her apartment?" Emma chuckled rolling her eyes. "Come on Graham, she's like a Disney princess Snow White or maybe a Mary Poppins. "

"Laugh all you want, it's very true. She makes these delicious but huge meals for me all the time. I have to run a work out five times a week to keep from getting a belly." Graham told her, while Emma continued to chuckle, when Mary Margaret walked in the diner. "Oh no." He muttered, hunching down in the booth.

Emma turned around in the booth seeing Mary Margaret looking around, walking over when she spotted them. "Graham, there you are! I was worried when you said you couldn't make it dinner tonight or didn't answer my texts." She frowned, worry written all over her face. Her blue eyes fell on Emma's hand on Graham's on top of the table. Emma pulled her hand away placing it on her lap. "Oh, I sorry I didn't realize you were busy." A sheepish look crossed her face. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better Emma. I'll leave you to alone." She smiled then looked at Graham, "Tomorrow night I'm making pot roast, baked potatoes, coleslaw, salad and a cherry pie for desert so eat a small lunch. Bring you laundry and I'll wash and iron all of it!"

Graham shot Emma a look, and Emma fought a laugh, and Graham smirked. "Mary Margaret, Emma is looking for a place to stay since she's taken a job as my deputy." He informed her, watching Emma's eyes go wide.

"Oh my god, that's so great! You will be able to concentrate on working on David's case." Mary Margaret grinned, "I'd love to have a roommate around. I'm a very neat and I love to cook."

"I can't inconvenience you like that and I'm not very tidy." Emma back pedaled, kicking a smirking Graham underneath the table.

"Mary Margaret doesn't mind. In fact she tries to come over and clean my place twice a week." Graham hissed, holding his shin underneath the table. Emma looked like a deer in the headlights, and Graham felt himself wanting to kiss her. _'I'm in so much trouble'_ Graham thought knowing Emma wasn't even close to be ready for a relationship of any kind. He couldn't imagine what it would do to a person, to watch the person you love get blown to pieces in front of you.

"Graham's right. I'm used to it! David always seems to miss the hamper choosing the floor inside." She said sadness flickering in her blue eyes at the mention of her husband.

"I'll move in but I insist on paying rent and utilities." Emma replied, not able to say no, knowing better than anyone how Mary Margaret felt. "I'll check out of Granny's tomorrow."

"Great! Graham and I will help you get all settled in, then three of us will have dinner at the loft tomorrow." Mary Margaret beamed, "Good night!" She exclaimed, rushing out of the diner to go to the grocery store to prepare.

"So is there a gym here in town?" Emma asked raising a brow, knowing she would soon experience first-hand Mary Margaret's need to feed and take care of someone.

"No, I run almost every morning at 5am. You're welcome to join me." Graham smiled at her hopefully.

"I would but Dr. Whale told me to rest up for a few weeks." Emma pretending to be disappointed picking up her hamburger.

"He won't be worried about you when he finds out your Mary Margaret's new roommate. I think you'll be joining me on my morning run sooner than you think. Don't worry I'll slow down my pace so you can keep up when you start running with me." Graham teased purposely baiting her, getting the desire reaction he wanted.

Emma narrowed her, finishing her bite, then leaned her forearms on the table. "I get paid to _chase_ people down. Would you like to put a wager on who is the better runner?" She asked.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you. What do you say the loser takes the winner out for dinner and drinks? The winner gets to pick when and where." Graham grinned, holding out his hand.

"You've got a deal. Prepare to lose, Humbert." Emma took his hand shaking it, ignoring the spark she felt every time Graham touched her.

"It's the other way around, Swan." He threw back at her, with his usual adorable grin that had all the single girls in town swooning.

Granny walked up to her granddaughter, who stared down the Sheriff and his new Deputy, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulders. "Ruby, you need to move on. Graham's not the only available man in town. If he's not smart enough to see how wonderful you are, then he doesn't deserve you." She whispered, hoping to get through to her. Granny knew Ruby had carried a torch for the Sheriff since he arrived in town. It was obvious Sheriff Graham was very smitten with his new deputy Emma Swan, and Emma was trying to seem disinterested.

"I'm going to have to show him that's he's wrong." She replied determination etched on her features, when she saw Dr. Whale walking by the window looking in to see Emma and Graham together, unhappy to see them together. 'Graham can't resist coming to my rescue when I dated Neal, but a womanizer like Whale would freak him out' Ruby thought grinning.

**Later**

"You didn't have to walk me to my door. This isn't a date, it was a business dinner." Emma told Graham firmly, needing him to know they were just coworkers, walking in step with him down the hall of the inn towards her door.

"I'm a gentleman, Emma. There aren't many of us out there." Graham grinned then saw Emma's eyes flickering with sadness, her face turning pale. "I'm sorry if I crossed any lines." He stumbled over his words feeling terrible he upset her.

"You didn't. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the station." Emma said quickly, unlocking her room door, "Good night." She mumbled rushing inside her room, shutting the door before he could reply.

"Good night." Graham replied to through closed-door staring at it, wondering what he said to make her shut down. Graham walked down the hall taking a deep breath disappointment running through him at the night ending that way.

**Emma's room **

Emma leaned up against the door to her room, closing her eyes fighting back the tears building up in her eyes. She was used to phrases or words that Killian used to say setting her of, but she had never been caught so off guard by it. Tonight she let go for the first time enjoying spending time with anyone, and letting herself experience any happiness at all.

'_I'm always a gentleman'_ Killian's voice echoed through Emma's mind, tears ran down her cheeks, sliding down the door. She would give anything to hear his voice again, touch him or hold him close but she would never get to do that again. A loud sob left her allowing herself to feel the utter despair of losing everything so tragically, remembering the extreme happiness of her life, right before it all taken from her.

**Flashback- April 5****th****, 2009**

"Wake up, love" Killian's voice whispered into Emma's ear, his lips proceeding to kiss their way down her neck. Emma smiled letting out a contented sigh, but refused to open her eyes. "It looks like I wore you out last night." He boasted in a smug tone, while Emma rolled over, her green eyes now open. "Good morning" He grinned, kissing her on the lips softly.

"Someone is in a very good mood this morning." Emma's whispered, her voice was still groggy from just waking up. The happy and smug grin on his face growing bigger and bigger, running a hand down her chest teasingly, and Emma moaned softly.

"How could I not be, Emma?" He asked seductively, his blue eyes giving her a smoldering look. "After last night.." He began when Emma face turned pale. She flew out of his arms running to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she threw up. "Emma" Killian called out concerned, jumping out of bed going into the bathroom, kneeling beside her on the cold tile floor. "Are you alright, love?" He asked rubbing her back soothingly.

Emma leaned on the toilet seat turning to look at her husband, a small smile on her face, surprising him. "I'm late. I was going to take a pregnancy test today." She whispered watching Killian's beautiful blue eyes lit up with happiness and awe on hers, and then traveled down to her abdomen.

He reached out slowly placing his hand on her flat bare abdomen, the look on his face made tears come to Emma's eyes. The next moment his eyes flew up to hers panic in them, "Emma, you should have told me. I could have hurt the baby last night, if you are pregnant. I was a little rough."

"Killian, I might be pregnant not made of glass. Besides I loved every second of it." Emma chuckled weakly still feeling a little nauseous, then bit her lip. "I have a test in my drawer in the bottom drawer under the sink, if you want.." She started, as he got up off the floor going to the vanity, opening the drawer. "to find out." Emma finished seeing him grab the box, hurrying back over to her. "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled at him, as he gave her a go ahead look. "Killian, we are married but we will never be that married. I'll be out in a minute." She never wanted to be the kind of couple, who went to the bathroom in front of each other.

"Okay lass." Killian placed a kiss on her forehead, leaving her alone in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Emma took a deep breath staring at the pregnancy test box in her hand opening it. She took the test then washed her hands and brushed her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom to see Killian the bed waiting for her. She sat down next to him, holding the test in her hand, staring down at it. "We'll know in three minutes." Emma said to him, as Killian took her free hand in his holding it. "Are you scared, Killian"?" She asked looking up at him.

"No" He smiled at her dazzlingly, placing his other hand on her cheek. "I never imagined I ever want to be a father but that was before I met and fell in love with you." He whispered, brushing his thumb over her cheek lightly. "Are you scared?" He asked her.

"Yes" Emma breathed out closing her eyes, and opened them. "What if I'm a bad mother? I never had parents, so how can I be a good parent?" She asked him, terrified she would ruin their kid.

Killian leaned in kissing her on the lips softly, and then rested his forehead against hers. "You'll be an amazing mother. Every woman who ever met me before you told me I was a bloody rubbish boyfriend and would never be a good husband. You've manage to put up with me for two years of dating and six years of marriage. You'll be a brilliant mother."

"God, I love you, Killian." Emma smiled, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She told him kissing him passionately for a moment before pulling away, looking down at the test seeing two pink lines. "We're going to have baby." Emma said softly looking up, seeing tears running down Killian's cheeks.

"Emma, I love so much." Killian choked out overcome with happiness. "We're having a baby." He grinned, kissing her lovingly, dropping his hand to where their baby was growing.

**End of Flashback**

Emma collapsed on her bed sobbing, wishing she would have told Killian to stay home the day his boat exploded. If she had then he would still be able alive, they would have a child together and they would be happy. She allowed herself to cry herself to sleep for the first time in over a year, vowing she wouldn't let herself do again for another year.

**The next morning **

Graham whistled walking up the sidewalk to the Sheriff's station holding a box of donuts in his hand. He had felt happy last night for the first time since David was found in the woods two years ago. Granted he ended up saying something to upset Emma when he walked to her room, but decided to concentrate on the other parts of the evening.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning." Regina's voice rang out, as she walked up next to him on the sidewalk. "I'm guessing your date went well last night." She smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"It was a dinner between two colleagues, Madam Mayor." Graham brushed off her comment, tired of people snooping into his personal life.

"I'm not buying it, Sheriff." Regina grinned at him, "Have a good day." She said walking off, deciding to lay off him. Regina and Graham were only acquaintances at the best, although he was good friends with her husband and son. Daniel had expressed to Regina that he was very worried about him since David went into a coma. There was an obvious change in Graham's demeanor as soon as he met Emma. Regina knew it wasn't a coincidence, and she knew Graham had feelings besides friendship for Emma.

Graham walked inside the station, passing Lance in the hallway. "Graham, I hear we have a new deputy and that she's very easy on the eyes." He grinning at his boss, then his eyes fell down to the box of donuts in his hand. "You brought me donuts, you shouldn't have." Lance teased reaching for the box, and Graham pulled it away. "So the rumors are true." Laughter left Lance, who ignored his boss glaring at him.

"What rumors are true?" They heard and the sound of boots echoing against the tile flooring making their way up to them. Graham swallowed hard turning to see the beautiful blonde, who he dreamed about last night. Her long curly blonde hair was down, wearing skinny jeans, a long sleeve brown shirt with tall lace up brown boots.

"That we have a new deputy in Storybrooke. You must be Emma Swan. I'm Lance Knightly. It's nice to meet you." Lane smiled, holding out his hand to her.

"Likewise, Lance." Emma nodded looking at Graham noticing the donuts in his hands. "Seriously?" She asked amused.

Graham opened the box, "Sometimes clichés are true." He retorted holding it out to her. "I thought you might have skipped meals, considering who we first met."

"Thanks." Emma reached in grabbing bear claw from the box, looking at Lance waiting him for to take a donut.

"I'm good. My wife Gwen makes me breakfast before she goes to the hospital for work." Lance explained, and then smiled. "From what Gwen told me, you've made a strong impression on Dr. Whale. According to her, you were all he could take about yesterday."

Emma rolled her eyes at hearing about Dr. Whale's interest, "I forgot just how fast news travels in a small town like this and gets blown out of proportion. Do you have any coffee?" She asked.

"I brewed a fresh pot. It's in the main lobby of the station." Lance answered.

"Thanks" She told him, walking off in search of her caffeine fix for the morning, not bothering to wait for either one of them.

"I like her." Lance said shaking his head. "I can see why she's got every single available man in town all riled up. I'll leave you to get better acquainted." He added before leaving the station.

Graham let out a loud sigh, walking towards the main lobby of the station, seeing Emma pouring a mug full of coffee. "Would you like a cup?" Emma called out to him, looking over her shoulder, as Graham sat the box of donuts down on a desk.

"I'd love one, thank you. Black is fine. My mug is the one with the wolf one it. David though it would be funny and fitting." Graham replied, watching her pour a cup of coffee, then turn to face him with an eyebrow raised in question. "A few years ago a wolf wondered into town, a few residents wanted me to shoot it, saying it was dangerous. I refused to shoot it, so David and I found a tranquilizer gun instead. I approached the wolf with David close by with the gun. It turns out we didn't need it. The wolf didn't growl or seem aggressive at all letting me lead him to the woods. He waits for me every day along my jogging route running with me. His name is Hunter." Graham explained, after taking the mug from her.

"Thanks for the warning. I might have freaked if I start running with you." Emma smirked, unable to stop thinking it was adorable a wild wolf had become attached to Graham. "Where are the files on David Nolan and Patrick Kelly cases?" Emma asked ready to get to work.

"I'll get them. This is your desk by the way." Graham pointed to an empty desk near his office door, walking into his office to get the files for them.

Emma stared down at the empty desk for a moment, before Graham walked out of his office carrying a large stack of files. "Great" Emma muttered eyeing the large pile of files, as Graham sat them down on the desk.

"Oh, I almost forget." Graham exclaimed going back into his office carrying out a badge, shirt and tie, handing the shirt to her.

"Seriously? A tie? You know that you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority." She asked holding up the shirt in front of her.

"So you think you can get people to do what you want in that outfit?" He countered, getting a smile back.

Emma walked over closer to him, only a few inches away from him. "I'm getting what I want you to do right now." She challenged him, seeing Graham's eyes running over her face to her lips then back up to her eyes. "What do you say we negotiate? I'll wear the badge."

"Deal." Graham agreed handing her the badge, "You will be more of a help to me than these files." Graham motioned to them. "Tell me everything you can about Patrick Kelly and the last few months before he disappeared."

Emma's body tensed moving back a few steps back, not wanting to talk about it, but knew it was necessary to finding the truth about attack David and Killian's death. "Patrick definitely had people after him. He brought in some pretty big name criminals that skipped out on their court dates. The list of people, who would want him to disappear, is a very long." Emma shared walking over to the window looking outside. "He never really seemed to care that his job put a target on his back. The job never made him nervous, until the month before he disappeared. Killian suggested the three of us take a trip together to help him blow off some steam. Patrick thought it was a good idea, but suggested just a guy's weekend."

"Do you know where they went?" Graham asked having a good feeling she was going to say, as Emma turned around.

"A camping and fishing trip in Storybrooke, Maine." Emma answered able to see Graham was expecting that response. "Killian was hesitant to leave me behind in Florida, I told him to go along and have fun. When they came back from the trip, I could tell Killian and Patrick had a disagreement about something but neither one of them wanted to talk about it. They had disagreements all the time, so I just figured it was something silly as usual. A week later they worked it out and things were fine between them, although Patrick still seemed nervous and stressed out."

Graham thought back to recall any outsiders coming into town two years ago. They very rarely had anyone come through town, so everyone noticed new faces in town. "Wait, I remember seeing Patrick coming into the Granny's a month before he came back into town to catch Neal. Everyone was whispering about who they could be. I remember because everyone though because they had Irish accents that I was related to him."

**Flashback-Spring 2009**

Graham walked inside Granny's seeing Ruby flirting shamelessly with two dark-haired men, both with blue eyes and wearing all black, who he'd never seen before sitting at a booth. Relief ran through him happy his friend's was interested in another man besides him, as he sat down across from David at a table.

"Are you jealous?" David asked teasingly, before taking a drink of his coffee, as Graham rolls his eyes at him.

"I'm relieved." Graham shook head, "Where is Mary Margaret?" He questioned surprised she wasn't there with them like usual for breakfast.

"She had a faculty meeting this morning." David answered, when Ruby's loud giggle echoed through the diner. "It sounds like you might get your wish of Ruby turning her attention elsewhere." He whispered to his best friend. He and Graham looked over to Ruby now seated next to Patrick, leaning in close to him, while grinning across the table at Killian.

"So what brings two handsome men like to Storybrooke?" Ruby asked batting her eyelashes at the man across the table.

"We are here on a fishing trip for the weekend for a guy's weekend." Killian answered as his phone on the table top began to ring, and he looked down at this phone. His eyes lit up and a huge grin crossed his lips, "It's my beautiful wife, excuse me." He said picking up the phone, as he got out of the booth. "Hello my love, I bloody miss you like crazy already." He could be heard saying exiting the diner to talk privately.

"It seems as though Ruby likes Irishmen." David chuckled softly, shaking his head amused.

"I'll see you at work." Graham said getting up, heading to the door not in the mood for his friend's teasing. He exited the diner seeing the Irish man sitting at one of the tables outside with a huge grin on his face. listening intently to whatever his wife was saying on the other line of the phone. He couldn't help but feel envious of the stranger, who had happiness radiating him. The man saw Graham's gaze on him nodding hello at him, and Graham did the same before heading to the station.

**End of flashback **

Emma took a deep breath fighting back tears, after Graham told her about hearing his story about Killian and Patrick's stopover in Storybrooke. Graham's next words shook her out of her thoughts, "I see now I was right to feel envious of Killian that day." Her eyes moved up from her desk to meet his.

"Good morning Sheriff Humbert." Mr. Gold's voice rang out from the doorway of the station, getting the attention of Graham and Emma. "Ah, it seems the rumors of you hiring a new deputy are true. Good morning Dearie, it's good to see you healthy after your stay in the hospital. I'm Mr. Gold" He introduced himself hobbling over using his cane, wearing a back designer suit and red tie.

"You're Neal's father." Emma stated knowing Mr. Good already knew her reason for coming into town. She noticed the man's face twitch but kept a neutral expression on his face. "When he comes back into town, he'll be arrested by me." Emma told him smiling smugly. Every fiber in her being screamed at her this was the man who had her husband murdered. She swore she would make him pay even if it took her last breath to get it.

Mr. Gold high pitch laughter made her take a step forward rage running through her, but Graham's hand took her wrist to stop her. "Oh Miss Swan or should I call you Mrs. Jones" He began smirking evilly, getting a growl from Emma. "You have no idea who you're threatening. If you're smart you'll give up on your silly little plan and stay out of my business. It's not smart to get on my bad side. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your loved ones. You don't want to end up like Sheriff Graham's last full-time deputy. " He warned her.

Graham released his hold on Emma's wrist, barreling towards Mr. Gold, his face contorted in fury. "You will never threaten Deputy Swan again or I'll arrest you. Actually, I don't want to see you speak to her or even so much glance in her direction, or I will arrest you!" Graham growled moving in closer, but Emma jumped in front of Graham blocking him.

"Graham, don't let him get to you. He's trying to bait you into losing your temper and job. " Emma said putting her hands on his chest, as Graham calmed looking down into her eyes. She gave him a small smile, and he returned it almost forgetting Mr. Gold was still there.

"You should listen to your deputy, Sheriff. You have so much you could lose by making the wrong choices. " Gold's smug voice threatened him, causing Emma to spin around narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well I have _nothing_ to lose, so your threats don't scare me one bit." Emma smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I think you do." Gold grinned, his eyes locked on hers menacingly. "Law enforcement is a very dangerous job. This town's already lost one of its deputy's. It would be a tragic, if Storybrooke lost its sheriff as well." He said then turning his back to them leaving the sheriff's station.

**AN: I know I have a few stories I'm working on but this idea wouldn't go away, so I had to write it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I own nothing because if I did Graham would have died! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. Hope you like it! **

**A month later**

Margaret wasn't surprised to hear a knock on her front door, even though it was seven am. Over the past month of her new roommate moving in, Graham promptly showed up for breakfast and dinner. Before Emma had moved in Graham sporadically would come over for breakfast when Mary Margaret invited him, but now he was there everyday after his early morning run.

"Good morning, Graham." Mary Margaret chirped out, opening the door for her friend, with a grin on her face. "I made pancakes this morning."

"I love pancakes." Graham smiled, walking into the apartment over to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "Who am I kidding I love everything you make?" Graham chuckling, pouring a cup on coffee into a mug that had been left out for him.

"Graham, can I ask you a question?" Mary Margaret asked in soft voice, making sure she could still hear the sound of Emma in the shower.

"Ask away." Graham quipped, turning around smiling at her. He had not smiled much since David went into his coma, but slowly the old Graham was coming back the more time he spent with Emma.

"Are you falling in love with Emma?" She asked in a whisper, while Graham's blue eyes grew large, then darted around the room nervously.

"What?! We are coworkers and friends that's it." He denied, walking past her to sit down at the table. Graham lied, to her and himself, because it didn't matter if he did. Because Emma was far from over losing her husband, knowing she'd leave once their case was solved.

"Graham" She sighed, making her way over to sit at the table across from him. "I'm just worried about you getting hurt."

"You have nothing to be worried about." He brushed off her attempts to talk about his relationship with his deputy. "You should worry about Ruby getting her heart broken by Victor Whale, not worrying about me. She accused me of being jealous, when I told her she was making a mistake getting involved with him."

"Of course she did, Ruby's been infatuated with you since the moment you came to Storybrooke. She's upset that you are falling for someone else beside her." Mary Margaret paused, "Although I think you're working over nothing with Victor hurting her. I haven't seen him checking out another girl in a few weeks."

"Good, I still feel bad for hurting her." Graham sighed, staring down at his coffee.

"Graham" Mary Margaret gave him a small smile, putting her hand over his on the table. "You're being too hard on yourself."

"She's right." Emma's voice caused the two of them to jump, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Emma apologized, going over to get a cup of coffee.

Graham's heart raced nervously hoping Emma hadn't heard the part about Mary Margaret accusing him of having feelings for her. He dared to glance over at her seeing her wet long blonde hair pulled up into a bun on the top of her head, wearing a plain white tank top and skinny jeans with bare feet_. 'God she's so beautiful'_ he thought taking in the woman, he couldn't stop thinking about since the moment he met her. "I should have known better." Graham guilty sounding voice made Emma turn around to face him.

"She took advantage of you the way I see it. Ruby knew you were drunk and hurting. Instead of being a good friend, she saw an opportunity to get what she wanted and took it." Emma countered, moving over to sit down at the end of the table.

"Emma's right. You need to stop feeling guilty because she is the one who took advantage of you." Mary Margaret agreed, pouring syrup on her pancakes. "I'm going by the hospital to see David today, do you want to come?"

"I'd love too, but I have a meeting with the mayor and the town council in less than an hour." Graham wasn't looking forward to the town council meetings because they were usually very boring. "I'm going tomorrow to visit him on my day off."

"I'll go." Emma offered, looking for a way to get out of going to the town council meeting with Graham. She had trouble staying awake at them. One time Graham had to kick her table a few times to keep her awake.

"That would be great!" Mary Margaret beamed, looking from Emma to Graham.

"I can fill Emma in on any important news from the meeting." He heard Emma scoff at his comment, "Or I could send you in my place and I could go with Mary Margaret?" He proposed to Emma, who leaned back in her chair smirking.

"I'm sure the town council rather have their sheriff there not the deputy." Emma pointed out, making Graham let out a loud sigh, and she knew she had won.

"Fine." He huffed, turning his attention to his food on his plate. Much like Emma, he despised town council meetings. The only thing that made the meeting tolerable was having Emma next to him there.

Emma couldn't help but grin at how cute he was when he was annoyed. She swallowed hard when she realized her train of thought. Panic ran through her trying to push back her attraction to the handsome sheriff. Averting her eyes away from Graham, she discovered Mary Margaret studying her with a knowing smile on her face completely freaking her out.

**David's Hospital room**

"Hi David" Mary Margaret greeted her husband kissing him on the forehead lovingly, "I brought my friend Emma Swan with me today!" She sat down on the bed, taking David's hand in hers.

"Hi David." Emma couldn't help but feel silly for talking to a coma patient, but she did it for her roommate. "It's good to see you again."

"Emma had Graham pouting this morning about going to the town council meeting alone. He had made that same face he always made whenever you beat him on the morning run." Mary Margaret giggled, talking to her husband like he was awake and listening too him.

"He made it sound like that rarely ever happened. I knew he was lying, but let it slide." Emma piped in feeling more comfortable about talking to an unconscious David. "Graham and I are kind of competitive, but I take it easy on him occasionally."

"Kind of competitive? Are you forgetting our last game night? I thought scrabble tiles were going to be thrown across the room when you lost to Graham." Mary Margaret laughed, as Emma scowled crossing her arms over her chest. The new next moment her laughter stopped and tears filled up the teacher's blue eyes.

"Mary Margaret, are you okay?" Emma asked worried, not wanting to see her roommate cry.

"I'm sorry. It's just you reminded me so much of David, a few seconds ago." Mary Margaret confessed, running her eyes over Emma's features, noticing for the first time how Emma's resembled his.

"I was hoping you would be here." A voice startled Emma and Mary Margaret, and they turned to look at the new visitor.

"Ruth!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, rushing off the bed to run over and embrace her mother-in-law. "I'm so happy that you're back in town. I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, honey." She replied, patting her back as she hugged her. "I'm guessing this must be your new roommate Emma Swan." Ruth looked over at Emma, pulling away from Mary Margaret, when she had a clear view of Emma Swan's face. She walked over to Emma, her brown eyes running over Emma's face.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Nolan." Emma nodded, unsure of what to make of the woman studying her, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, dear." Ruth said reaching out taking her hand, "It's just your features are similar to my son's. It makes me wonder what his twin sister would have looked like, if she would have survived."

"It's alright. I understand." Emma nodded, knowing the feeling all to well of wondering what her and Kilian's child would have looked like, if she wouldn't have miscarried the day Killian had died in the explosion. "I better pick up Graham an espresso to help wake him up after the town hall meeting. I'll see you later tonight, Mary Margaret." She added, quickly exiting the room.

"So that's the young woman, who has Graham wrapped around her little finger. I like her." Ruth smiled at her daughter-in-law, before walking over to David. "Son, I've missed you so very much." She kissed him on the cheek, running her hand through his short blonde hair. "You need to wake up to help your best friend woe the girl of his dreams. I ran into him earlier today, and he blushed when I asked about his new deputy. He crazy about her but won't admit it. If you were here, you'd force him to admit it and go for the girl of his dreams."

"She's right. Graham has never been a romantic kind of a guy. He needs your advice, Charming." Mary Margaret sat back down on the bed next to her husband, using her nick name for him." He's going to need all the help he can get, in order to break through the walls Emma has built up around her heart."

"Did she get her heart broken?" Ruth asked, curious to know what caused the girl to shut everyone out.

"Every time I try to ask her, she changes the subject or leaves the loft. I can tell Graham knows, because he told me that if I need to ask Emma about it, if I ask him." She sighed, hating the fact Emma wouldn't confide in her, despite the fact they were friends and roommates.

"You should take it as a good sign, she opened up to Graham about it." Ruth pointed out to her, "She'll confide in you when she's ready, Mary Margaret. Trust me."

**The sheriff's station**

Graham walked through the front door to see Emma walking towards him with a large cup of coffee in her hand, "It's a double shot espresso with caramel." She held it out for him to take it.

"I know a bribe when I see one." Graham raised a brow, "What do you want?" He asked, unsure of the favor she would be asking.

"Okay, I need a few days off. I gave notice on my place in Boston, and my landlord found someone who wants to move in as soon as possible. Since I came here with an overnight bag, I need to go back for my things." Emma explained to him, "It shouldn't take more than 3 days tops, I don't have too much I'm bringing with me."

"Of course, do you want me to come along to help?" Graham offered her, hating the idea of her leaving Storybrooke and him.

"You're sheriffing services are needed here. Besides, there are only a few boxes I'm packing up to bring with me." Emma teased him, "Your espresso, boss." She pushed the coffee into his hand and their fingers brushed up against each other's.

"Thank you." Graham took it, his eyes locked on hers, before she walked off to the filing cabinet. "Maybe you should see if Mary Margaret wants to take the trip with you. I worried Gold might have you followed. His men can be very dangerous."

Emma chuckled at Graham for worrying bout her, "I'll be fine." Emma said grabbing files out of the cabinet. "You're just dreading that you'll be the only one here to do all the paperwork." Emma teased, spinning around holding a stack of paperwork.

"You've caught me." Graham shook his head, before walking off to his office.

"Liar." Emma whispered, once he was out of the room. Getting away from Storybrooke was a really good idea, because she needed to get herself together. She was really starting to really care about him and Mary Margaret. When Emma cared about people, they ended up dying and she ended up all alone.

**Mary Margaret's loft-later that evening**

"Are you sure? I could come along to help you." Mary Margaret offered, watching her roommate picking her bag for her trip to Boston for the doorway.

"Yes, I should be back by Monday. You'll have the loft to yourself for the weekend. Well for the expectation of Graham coming over to take advantage of your amazing cooking and baking skills." Emma smiled, zipping up her bag. "Just try not to spoil him too much by doing his laundry and ironing." She teased her roommate, who was always taking care of her and Graham. As much as Emma hated to admit it, she found that a small part of her enjoyed being taken care of. She hadn't allowed herself to let anyone besides Killian look after her. But Mary Margaret's always managed to get Emma to cave, no matter how hard she tried not to relay on her.

"Are you kidding? He's going to be holed up at station, wallowing until you come back into town." Mary Margaret shook her head. "He spent every waking moment working or drinking, after David went into a coma. While I spent mine trying to take care of him, so I wouldn't have to think about the fact David." She stopped; a sob left her "might not ever wake up." Mary Margaret broke down crying, gripping the doorway unable to stop his tears. "He has to wake up!" She cried out, almost falling to her knees.

Taking a deep breath Emma approached her roommate, slowly reaching out placing her hands on Mary Margaret's shoulders. "I wish I could tell you it gets easier or hurts less losing your husband, but I can't." Emma whispered, feeling her eyes tearing up. "I'd give anything for one more second with Killian, to be able to hold him, to kiss him, to tell him that I love him and to hear his voice. But I won't ever get to do that because he's dead." Tears fell down Emma's cheeks, looking up into her stunned roommate's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Emma." Mary Margaret replied, putting her hands over top of Emma's.

"If there were even the _slimmest_ chance I could get him back, _I'd never stop fighting_ or give up on getting him or our baby back." Emma spoke the last part so softly Mary Margaret almost didn't hear it.

"I promise I won't stop fighting or hoping for David to wake up." Mary Margaret said pulling Emma into a hug. "I'm going to miss you while you're gone."

"You're not going to miss picking up my towels off the bathroom floor." Emma joked, awkwardly hugging her roommate.

"I'll miss my friend." Mary Margaret said, deciding not to push Emma into reveal what exactly happened to her husband. The doorbell at the loft rang, "What do you want to bet that's Graham?" She asked pulling away from her friend.

"I know it him." Emma laughed, as Mary Margaret went down the loft stair. Emma went over to zip up her suitcase. The sound of another woman's voice filled the loft, and Emma couldn't help but feel disappointed it wasn't Graham. "No, you can't think about that." She muttered shaking her head.

"Think about what?" Graham asked, making her jump in surprise. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"I feel bad leaving Mary Margaret alone in the loft." Emma lied, while Graham's blue eyes studied her, but she couldn't read what it meant.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll sleep on the couch here while you're away." He offered not only for Mary Margaret's sake but also his. Emma hadn't even left yet, and he was already feeling depressed.

"If you stay then you should sleep in my bed, the couch isn't very comfortable." Emma remembered the night she fell asleep on the couch, and woke up very sore the next day.

"Thanks" Graham smiled, his heart racing fast at hearing her offering to let him sleep in her bed, even in she wasn't going to be in it.

"Dinner's ready." Mary Margaret's voice rang through the loft, as Graham and Emma stared at each other with tension in the air.

"Good, I'm starving." Emma replied rushing past Graham to head down to the kitchen. She heard the sound of Graham's footstep following her, while she made her way to the kitchen. "Mrs. Nolan, it's good to see you." Emma nodded at the older woman, who sat at the table.

"Please call me Ruth." She smiled at Emma, "Mary Margaret tells me you are going to Boston for a few days."

"Yes, I need to clean out my apartment there. It shouldn't take too long." Emma sat down across from Ruth as Graham sat down next to Ruth across from her. "Humbert doesn't want me to leave because he'll be the only one doing paperwork at the station."

Graham chuckled loudly, "Please! I'm the one who does seventy five percent of the paperwork everyday, Swan." Graham stressed smirking at Emma, watching her eyes narrow at him.

"You're sadly mistaken. If I didn't pull my weight at the station you wouldn't be so set in keeping me working there." Emma scoffed, shaking her head.

Ruth's eyes traveled back and forth between Graham and Emma banter playfully, with a knowing smile on her lips. She had never seen Graham look so happy or taken in by anyone ever before. Ruth began laughing and Mary Margaret joined in causing Emma and Graham to look confused. "What's so funny?" Graham asked confused.

"I never thought I'd miss the days of hearing bickering, but I have." Ruth smiled grateful for Emma and how she brought life to her loved ones. Much like Mary Margaret and Graham, Ruth was very taken with Emma Swan.

**The next morning**

Emma woke up early since she hated saying goodbye's even if she was coming back, so she snuck out before Mary Margaret had woken up this morning. Once she turned the corner towards the 'Leaving Storybrooke' sign, she saw Graham's Sheriff's Cruiser blocking the middle of the road with him leaning up against it.

"Seriously?" Emma asked, fighting back a smile that threatened to cross her lips, as she stuck her head out the window.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Graham smirked, walking over towards her car, making Emma roll her eyes at him. "I had a feeling last night you were going to try to sneak out of town without saying goodbye."

"You caught me, Sheriff." Emma teased putting the car in park then opened the door and climbed out. "Are you going to arrest me?"

"Actually I have something for you." Graham said reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket. Emma couldn't see what was in his closed hand, as he reached out taking her hand.

Emma closed her fingers around the star shaped item in her hand, feeling her heart beating wildly at Graham's hand touching hers. She drew her hand back quickly, terrified of the emotions running through her. "Another badge?" Emma chuckled, opening her hand looking down in her hand. It was a gold star key chain with a picture of her, Graham and Mary Margaret that Henry insisted taking at Granny's one day.

"Mary Margaret and David gave me a picture key chain when I left town to tie up my loose ends. They told me to think of it as a reminder that I have people who care about me and are waiting for me to come home." Graham's said in a low voice, watching as Emma stared down at the key chain with wide eyes. "When David wakes up, the four of us will take one together. David and Mary Margaret told me that's what families do."

Emma felt tears burning in her eyes at Graham's words, forcing herself to look up at her boss and friend. "Thank you. I'll see in a few days. Take care of Mary Margaret, okay."

"I will." Graham smiled, as Emma turned her back to him starting towards her car. He stood there feeling as though his world was falling apart because Emma Swan was leaving Storybrooke and him. His whole life he was convinced he was meant to be alone and would never be able to let himself fall in love. Graham had been content on having wonderful friends and a job he loved, but now it didn't feel like enough.

"Can you move your car, Graham?" Emma spun around to see Graham walking over to her, his eyes locked on his. The desire and affection made Emma feel both excited and terrified, taking a step backwards. "Graham, what are you doing?" Her nervous voice asked, her back hitting drivers side door.

Graham's eyes moved to her lips leaning in close to her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Please come back to me. I can't stand the idea of never seeing you again." He whispered so quietly, she almost couldn't hear him before he walked back towards his car.


End file.
